


As long as it still scares you

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is 20, Ben is 15, Character Study, M/M, Phasma is whatever the wikia won't give me an age, mention of violence, probably OOC and I'm sorry, sorta a OT3?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: When Kylo watches the first execution, he's strangely calm. He's calm because he knows that if he weren't, the tension would kill him.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Phasma & Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	As long as it still scares you

When Kylo watches the first execution, he's strangely calm. He's calm because he knows that if he weren't, the tension would kill him. He stands right next to Armitage, who is a tall ginger with a ridiculous hat. He's also very quiet for someone this young, and he keeps looking straight at the former First Order general. There's a tiny smile on the edge of his lips. 

"You will be punished for your betrayal," Phasma tells the woman. She's a murder-machine behind a helmet and, unlike Kylo, she's allowed to wear it. 

"Treason," Armitage whispers to himself and the smile on his face says everything. He's practicing the word because he likes the taste. Maybe he even likes how it floats in the air (although he can't sense the footprint it leaves within the Force). Kylo finds it difficult to remove his eyes from the young man. 

That is until he turns his head and looks back. Kylo suddenly is forced to stare into two bright green eyes. He turns away. 

The Force is quiet around Armitage. While it is a dark cloud around Snoke and a warm breeze around his mother, Kylo can't even sense Armitage's presence. If he were a Sith, he'd have the power to close himself off from the Force. But he doesn't. 

"Are you scared?" Kylo asks. 

When Armitage looks at him again, eyes suddenly more than 5 years older than him, the faint smile drops and it's just the cold face of a 20-year old. It's a plain canvas, a canvas Kylo will learn to paint with anger later. In this moment Armitage doesn't hate him. He doesn't know him. (But later, Kylo will realize that this is the closest they will ever know each other.) 

"I advise you to run as long as it still scares you."

Kylo has never been more frightened than in that moment, looking at a boy who grew up too fast and who has lost the natural sense of horror one feels when watching the universe burn. 

Armitage steps closer to the woman he's supposed to punish. He hides his hands behind his back. Kylo looks at his shoulders for a few seconds, then he moves around the room until he can see his face again. It's important to him to see Armitage's face. He has to know how he looks like when he kills. 

But for now Armitage only stares down on the ex-general. 

"She sabotaged our fleet," Phasma says like Armitage doesn't know it. To Kylo's surprise, the man nods and smiles. It's a smile that isn't meant for the traitor, it's meant for Phasma. 

And if Kylo were allowed to feel anything about it, he'd admit it's jealousy. 

"I saved my crew," the traitor says and Kylo feels a chill crawling down his spine. 

"That wasn't your decision to make," Phasma says behind Armitage. Kylo gets a strange sense of belonging, standing close to Armitage and Phasma. He feels the power in their hands but he doesn't take it, yet. 

The traitor doesn't interrupt the eye contact with Armitage. There are less than three meters between them and he looks down on her like he's seeing her for the first time. 

"I knew your father," she says. 

The four words seem to flip a switch. The ginger raises an eyebrow. The silence stretches, and the Force is a merciless swirl around his lean silhouette. 

"Oh, did you?" he finally asks. Unlike her voice that has been a mixture of fear, despair and a tiny bit of hope, Armitage is calm. More than that, he's looking at her like she's prey. 

"Don't you remember me?" 

Kylo looks over into the unmoving eyes of the man. The mask shields Kylo's thoughts from the world and Armitage's face seems to do the same. 

The traitor is crying now. Tears roll down her cheeks, drop to the floor and make an ugly mess. She screams, "You're a smart boy! You wouldn't kill innocent people!" 

Armitage steps forward. He swipes his coat to the side and reveals a small blaster. It fits into his hand like it was made just for him. The Force whispers the next few seconds into Kylo's ear but he doesn't need it. He knows what's about to happen. 

"Innocent?" Armitage asks loudly. "No." 

The laser burns a hole into the traitor's uniform. The body sways and falls to the side; she looks at her murderer with something in her eyes that the Force translates to betrayal. Armitage steps back. 

Something has taken control of the green eyes - and Kylo is both scared and fascinated by it. Violence shields Armitage and it's his biggest weapon. Somehow its easy to find peace in that. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here we go! For someone religiously defending the Prequels, I really post a lot of Sequel stuff on here. My love for Armitage has grown since the last time I posted... But I also started to fall in love with Phasma.  
> (this might be related to me getting the "Age of Resistance: Villains" comic which is an amazing read! It reveals a lot of Armitage's backstory and it makes you fall in love with Phasma if you didn't already do that.)  
> Anyway, I'll try to post before watching ep IX because I like pretending Armitage is still alive. He's gonna die, right?  
> ANYWAY, thanks for reading, and hi Fiona!  
> \- ben


End file.
